Gravel packs are used in wells for removing particulates from inflowing hydrocarbon fluids. In a variety of applications gravel packing is performed in long horizontal wells by pumping gravel suspended in a carrier fluid down the annulus between the wellbore and a screen assembly. The carrier fluid is returned to the surface after depositing the gravel in the wellbore annulus. To return to the surface, the carrier fluid flows through the screen assembly, through base pipe perforations, and into a production tubing which routes the returning carrier fluid back to the surface. In some applications, inflow control devices have been combined with the screen assembly to provide control over the inflow of production fluids. However, the inflow control devices tend to provide insufficient open area for flow of the returning carrier fluid back into the production tubing.